


FrostIron Short

by SuperMarvel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, How do you title things?, Hurt/Comfort maybe?, M/M, Only Thor Knows, but only barely, somewhat secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMarvel/pseuds/SuperMarvel
Summary: After Loki gets the shit beat out of him by the Hulk, he watches as Tony flys the Nuke through the portal. When it doesn't look like Tony is going to make it back through before the portal closes, he teleports in and pushes them out just as the portal closes.





	1. After Blue Becomes Green Again

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd and is my first post on any site like this, comments are much appreciated

Loki’s once again emerald green eyes, courtesy of the hulk quite literally beating thanos’ control out of his mind, tracked the bright red and gold suit flying up toward the portal he had opened into this realm, a nuke pressed firmly against Iron Mans back. Thrusters flaring brightly as he fought against the nuke, trying to force the nuke off course.   
Wide eyed and staring as Anthony disappeared beyond the opening of the portal, waiting with bated breath for him to come back through. When he heard the tell tale signs of his scepter piercing the protective barrier around the tesseract, loki heard as if from a distance, a heart wrenching “NO!”, as he watched the portal slowly start to close.  
Forcing himself through the pain, he pushed up onto his feet, not once taking his eyes off of the shrinking portal. As he watched it get smaller and smaller, loki started to gather as much energy and magic he could find in his physically diminished state. With no sign of Iron Man suit, and the portal nearling the point where not even a human could pass through the opening, Loki gritted his teeth in a grimace, and used nearly all of the gathered energy, and keeping his memories of the other side and his Anthony’s armor in his mind's eye, he teleported to the other side of the closing portal.  
Opening his eyes in the vast void of space he had to force himself to calm down and not to panic. Using as little of the remaining energy as he could, he used a small spell to turn himself in circle, eyes open for any sign of the suit or the Chitauri mothership. In one direction all he found was scattered pieces of the strange half alive metal floating around, proof that the nuke hit hard and true into the mothership, the remaining Chituri laying dead around it all as they no longer were connected the main power of the mothership. He kept his eye moving looking at all the bigger pieces carefully to make sure he didn't miss Anthony in it all.   
Finally seeing it a short distance away, Loki used another small burst of magic to push himself toward the other, managing to wrap himself around the other with his arms coming up to wrap as tight as he could manage around the chest plate of the suit. With Anthony pressed firmly against his chest, loki used the remaining magic he had scrounge up to blast them towards the entrance of the portal. Once on the other side, loki saw right as the portal closed, a moment later and they would have been stuck adrift in that vast part of space.  
Locking his arms as tightly as he could, trying and starting to fail at staying conscious, as gravity started to push them faster and faster towards the unforgiving ground below. Forcing his eyes open once again, he stared intently at the back of the helmet, concentrating inward as they passed the top of the tallest buildings. Knowing he had to find a way to slow them down quickly or there would’ve been no point in having tried to save Anthony. Dredging up the last, smallest, scraps of energy and magic his body could give, he cast one last spell to slow their descent to prevent them from slamming into the ground with fatal force, knowing full well that the amount he was expending could very well kill him upon impact with the amount he’d already had to use from both before and after Thanos’ control. Blacking out entirely as they finally hit the ground, with his Anthony in his Iron man suit still on top of him.


	2. Waking Up

Groaning as he opened his eyes and ending up with them being assaulted by the bright lights in the room he was in. Closing his eyes quickly, he tried to bring his hands up to rub at his eyes, but found them instead to be locked down at his sides, cracking his eyes open just barely he glanced down and found the intricate design of Asgardian handcuffs keeping his hands tied down to the bed. With a small flick of his slightly stiff painful fingers, he found that they were also magic dampening ones too.   
With the slight flair of pain from his hand came back a sudden rush of memories to the front of his mind Anthony flying the nuke into the portal, and when he found him that the arc reactor was flickering, then blacking out as they hit the ground. Realizing he has no idea where the man is, or if he's even okay, he feels a pain in his chest as he forces word out of his mouth.  
“Anthony….” His voice rough, and his throat screams at him to stop, but he can’t he has to know if the other is alive, if he’s alright. Forcing himself to speak louder he yells “ Where is Anthony?!? THOR!?!”  
“At least tell me if he’s all right at the very least…” his voice trails off in his desperation near the end, taking a deep breath he forces himself to calm down, knowing going into a full blown panic wouldn’t help him do anything.  
For a long time, or what felt like a long time to him with only his racing thoughts and his pulse as the only things he can hear. Then finally he hears a slight commotion outside his room, the pounding of footsteps, and a loud yell of “Let Me Through!!” reached his ears. Looking around again he spotted the door leading out of his room, and he watched it with bated breath, brely daring to breathe least the person coming this way changes their mind.  
With a soft whooshing sound the door opened, revealing his Anthony still in the armors undersuit, the normally soft hazel eyes regarded him almost clinically for a moment, and seeming to find things as they should be the tenseness to his body dissipated some. Tony shuffled into the room, heading towards the bed quickly, the relief evident in his eyes. Once reaching loki's bedside, he promptly hit loki square in the chest then quickly dragged him up into a kiss.  
“DON’T you ever dare do that to me again” Anthony says as he pulls back for a quick breath, then wrapping his arms around loki’s shoulders and burying his head into his neck. Loki feels the light brush of his lips and he hears Anthony mumbling about how he’s such an idiot. Using Anthony's shoulders, loki pushes him back so he can see his face once more, he gives the other another quick kiss as a tired smirk graces his lips. Getting one in return, he opens his mouth to say something, but the appearance of Fury and the rest of the Avengers makes him snap his mouth shut quickly. Looking around at all of them, his relief of seeing Anthony alive yet bruised is diminished as he takes in all the others faces.  
Sharing a quick look with Anthony, he prepares himself for the inevitable onslaught of questions, knowing that Anthony still stands with him as he feels their fingers once again intertwine. But knowing still that anything he says or explains now, will have to be explained tenfold later in more detail once they are alone once again, and that he will have to find a way to show Anthony that he will no longer have to fear loki disappearing like that ever again. All in good time, he thinks to himself, as he waits of one of the others to start the ball rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN! 
> 
> Don't know for sure but I think I'll leave this where it ends, not the happiest with it but honestly? whoever is actually 100% happy with any of their creations. all I ever seem to see when looking back on them is the mistakes. Hope you liked it either way!


End file.
